


(Podfic of) A Secret Chord by PointBlankDarcy

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 sentences in five sections, in which Brad deals with the LT becoming Nate, and his own issues with his past relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) A Secret Chord by PointBlankDarcy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Secret Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474643) by [mrecookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies). 



**Title:** [  
**Author:** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/474643)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pointblankdarcy/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pointblankdarcy/)**pointblankdarcy**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Nate, Brad/OFC  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Summary:** 30 sentences in five sections, in which Brad deals with the LT becoming Nate, and his own issues with his past relationship.

 **Length:** 7:11

[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secret-chord) || 6.58 MB


End file.
